pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Fitzgeffrey
Rev.' Charles Fitzgeffrey', sometimes Fitzgeoffrey or Fitz-Geffry, (1576 - 24 February 1638) was an English poet and clergyman. Life Youth and education Fitzgeffrey, son of Alexander Fitzgeffrey, a clergyman from Bedfordshire, was born at Fowey in Cornwall about 1575.Bullen, 109. He was entered in 1590 at Broadgates Hall, Oxford, earned a B.A. 31 January 1596-7, and an M.A. 4 July 1600. Literary career In 1596 he published at Oxford a spirited poem entitled Sir Francis Drake, his Honorable Lifes Commendation and his Tragical Deathes Lamentation, 8vo. It was dedicated to Queen Elizabeth, and commendatory verses were prefixed by Richard Rous, Francis Rous, 'D.W.,' and Thomas Michelborne. A 2nd edition, with a revised text and additional commendatory verses, was published in the same year. Francis Meres, in Palladis Tamia, 1598, has a complimentary notice of "yong Charles Fitz-Ieffrey, that high touring Falcon"; and several quotations from Francis Drake occur in England's Parnassus, 1600. In 1601 Fitzgeffrey published an interesting volume of Latin epigrams and epitaphs: Caroli Fitzgeofridi Affaniæ; sive Epigrammatum libri tres; Ejusdem Cenotaphia, 8vo. Epigrams are addressed to Drayton, Daniel, Sir John Harington, William Percy, and Thomas Campion; and there are epitaphs on Spenser, Tarlton, and Nashe. Fitzgeffrey's best friends were the brothers Edward, Laurence, and Thomas Mychelbourne, who are so frequently mentioned in Campion's Latin epigrams. There is an epigram "To my deare freind Mr. Charles Fitz-Ieffrey" among the poems "To Worthy Persons" appended to John Davies of Hereford's Scourge of Folly, 1610-11. It appears from the epigram ("To thee that now dost mind but Holy Writ...") that Fitzgeffrey was then in orders. Fitzgeffrey prefixed commendatory verses to Storer's Life and Death of Thomas, Earl of Cromwell, 1599 (2 copies of Latin verse and 2 English sonnets), Davies of Hereford's Microcosmus, 1603, Sylvester's Bartas, his Devine Weekes and Workes, 1605, and William Vaughan's Golden Grove, 1608. He was among the contributors to Oxoniensis Academiæ funebre officium in Memoriam Elizabethæ, 1603, 4to, and Academiæ Oxoniensis Pietas erga Jacobum, 1603, 4to. There is an epigram to him in John Dunbar's Epigrammaton Centuriæ Sex, 1616; Campion addressed 2 epigrams to him, and Robert Hayman in Quodlibets, 1620, has an epigram to him, from which it appears that he was blind of one eye. Clerical career By his friend Sir Anthony Rous, Fitzgeffrey was presented to the living of St. Dominic, Eastwellshire. In 1620 he published Death's Sermon unto the Living, 4to, 2nd ed. 1622, a funeral sermon on the wife of Sir Anthony Rous; in 1622 Elisha, his Lamentation for his Owne, 4to, a funeral sermon on Sir Anthony. in 1631 he published The Curse of Corne-horders, with the Blessing of seasonable Selling: In three sermons, 4to, dedicated to Sir Reginald Mohune, reprinted in 1648 under the title God's Blessing upon the Providers of Corne, &c. In 1634 he published a devotional poem, The Blessed Birth-Day celebrated in some Pious Meditations on the Angels Anthem, 4to, reprinted in 1636 and 1651; and in 1637, Compassion towards Captives, chiefly towards our Brethren and Country-men who are in miserable bondage in Barbarie: urged and pressed in three sermons . . . preached in Plymouth in October 1636, 4to, with a dedication to John Cause, mayor of Plymouth. Fitzgeffrey died 24 Feb. 1637-8, and was buried under the communion-table of his church. Robert Chamberlain has some verses to his memory in Nocturnall Lucubrations, 1638. Writing A letter of Fitzgeffrey, dated from Fowey, March 1633, giving an account of a thunderstorm, is preserved at Kimbolton Castle. Sir Francis Drake and The Blessed Birth-Day have been reprinted in Grosart's 'Occasional Issues.' Publications Poetry Sir Francis Drake: His honorable lifes commendation, and his tragicall deathes lamentation. Oxford, UK: Ioseph Barnes, 1596 **also publiehsd as The Life and Death of Sir Francis Drake (edited by Samuel Egerton Brydges). Kent, UK: J. Warwick at Lee Priory, 1819. *''Caroli Fitzgeofridi Affaniae: Sive epigrammatum libri tres, Cenotaphia. Oxford, UK: Joseph Barnes, 1601. *''The Blessed Birthday Celebrated. Oxford, UK: Leonard Lichfield, 1634; Oxford, UK: Leonard Lichfield, for Edward Forrest, 1636; London: T.M., for Stephen Charfield, 1654. *''Poems'' (edited by Alexander Balloch Grosart). Manchester, UK: privately published, 1881. Non-fiction *''Deaths Sermon unto the Liuing''. London: Parker, 1620. *''Elisha his Lamentation for His Owne ... the subject of a sermon''. London: William Stansby, for Iohn Parker, 1622. *''The Curse of Corne-holders: With the blessing of seasonable selling''. London: I.B. for Michael Sparke, 1631. *''Compassion towards Captives''. Oxford, UK: Leonard Lichfield, for Edward Forrest, 1637. *''Gods Blessing upon the Providers of Corne; and Gods curse upon the hoarders''. London: M.S., 1648. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Charles Fitz-Geffry, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 20, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Mar. 6, 2018. *[http://www.philological.bham.ac.uk/affaniae/intro.html Dana Sutton's biographical sketch of Fitzgeoffrey in his introduction to Affaniae] * Notes External links ;Poems *Rev. Charles Fitzgeffrey (1575ca.-1638) (info & 6 poems) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 ;About * Charles Fitzgeffrey Category:1576 births Category:1638 deaths Category:16th-century English poets Category:17th-century English poets Category:People from Cornwall Category:17th-century English Anglican priests Category:English male poets Category:16th-century poets Category:17th-century poets Category:English clergy Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets